Septiplier: Not The Prince's Choice
by Princess-Septiplier
Summary: Prince Sean William Mclouglin and Mark Edward Fischback are two completely different people. Mark is a blackette with chocolate brown eyes, tan skin and red dyed hair. He is sweet, thoughtful, innocent and honest. Sean on the other hand is a brunette with blue eyes and peachy skin. He is snobby, a cheater and arrogant. When these two are forced into marriage, things go to hell.
1. Chapter 1

blockquote  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbc2cbe1afc3c85d3ce2cc15546cca38"strongThanks so much for clicking/tapping on this story to read! It means a lot to me that i made a story that peaked your interest!/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be2dc7e7700847d2181b7b77277e7627"strongNobody has any right to copy or remake any part of this story unless i have given you permission. You must ask me and please understand if i do say no. If you see any thing copied from this book, tell me immediately or report the person for copying./strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f001124a828495b6853ae5269e11c7c"strongHope you enjoy!/strongbr /_/p  
/blockquote  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14f5bb8ccb199f8d9c58d2e5250ca199"Meet Sean William Mcloughlin (Although he prefers Jack). On the outside, he's sweet, caring and lovable. On the inside though, He's arrogant, a liar, and most of all, a cheater. He's the prince of Chillston with a sister named Nessa. His brown hair, his blue eyes, his loving riches. He uses it all just for himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2634c88579956bd379d343420dcb27e7"He cheats at poker, he cheats in games, he cheats with girls. This is all of Jack personality. This IS Jack/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e38fc5afc8a2b215227ddd9efcbea682"He gave off his smirk again, that damned smirk. He used it to get almost anything he wanted. Well, everything he wanted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1274ac8c573762fc9f130e4ff9cba53""Jack! Get downstairs this instant! We need to tell you something!" His mom shouted from below. He rolled his eyes and put down his controller. He walks downstairs, clearly annoyed with his parents, but froze when even his sister was downstairs. They all looked deadly serious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26fc1faeea81e35cac89b46a9ad14fbf""Hello son." His father said in a monotone type way. He raised an eyebrow and sat down in a chair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bae07f5f5745eb12e5f624e5a959ca5""You know how me and your father met, right?" His mother stated, clear worry filled her eyes. As he was keeping on a straight face, anxiety started to build up inside of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b212e5d4d5882d3ea8eeef87c73f1e49""Spill it." He said and the mother sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66c10e4fc6f09eae93ff05f5f3e2d783""You're getting an arranged marriage." She said, quite quickly. He sighed in relief and lent back in his chair. His shoulder eased, him not even realizing they were tense./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e90e8e128f44a697b7fa2bce91a34eda""With a man."br /-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1658b03b9ea74905b77d3eb052244bc"Mark Edward Fischback is kinda like that next door neighbor you probably had a crush on. Or that schoolboy who was shy, but every girl liked. His black locks, his dyed red hair and chocolate brown eyes may seem like nothing, but when you look deeper, you can see they mean so much more. Everybody was so happy he was the prince of squrrelville./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d5117d4ca88e26a817a5652e1fda2dd"Mark is sweet, innocent, honest and the most caring person you'll ever meet, being a prince and all./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81eeff08ffdfcde22bedf3189c5deead"Right now, he was just in his room, reading his favorite book "Romeo And Juliet". It may be a cliche, but that was just Mark./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c4db898b1550f74c8feb40d3b399bce"Then he heard his father call him downstairs. He puts his golden bookmark in the page and left his room almost immediately./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60cdedbde771eb0536e262527f01abd3"While walking down the steps, he was greeting by his younger sister Teony. He smirked and gave her a little nookie. She shoved him away and ran downstairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a48f98929a401e1e0f2309936bd470c2"Once downstairs, Mark was EXPECTING to see his parents to be smiling, but saw them with serious looks on there faces./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8349e03a44103d5e2d560b283321df1""Mark... You may not like this news, but we have to give it too you..." His mother said. His father nodded. Mark nodded slowly, starting to feel uneasy with all of this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c1b5ac7b29b06a9d86276fcfebe082d""It'll be fine. Just tell me." He said sweetly. His parents looked at each other nervously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fd84976bc1724f5d6b7ca1a6a85f1ba""Y-you're... You're getting an arranged marriage." They said, holding each others hands. Mark got confused. So what if he was getting an arranged marriage? They happen all the time, and most of the time they work out, so why where his parents so worried?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e90e8e128f44a697b7fa2bce91a34eda""With a man."/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="519ff7fefce77476a369ebc6fcf6d1e4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jack's POV:/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2b49d584734a755c08ad719ddfacdfc"I was okay with an arranged marriage. I've gotten them about 1000 times before. But with a man?! What were my parents thinking? I'm pretty sure they are clinically brain dead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81b11828f9f9d54cacc3b9b1a100b78b"My parents said that we have to have a dinner with them tonight, which isn't exactly the most fair. They wont tell me who the prince is or what he's like, but that he's very wealthy. And I can't complain with wealth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8a24c7017285192b8caca87b5446a5d"Currently, my sister and stylist Nessa and Sophia were working away at my hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d66f890d39db312f2ae7d476bfa93ede""This is so cute!" Nessa said cheerily. I rolled my eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df356b497ed1ed606ffd3d8803679f23""Shut your mouth will ya? You're giving me a headache." I groaned. My sister? I didn't really care about her, neither my stylist. I'm pretty sure they hate me as well. But hey, that's just a theory./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8c27ff68cb6e29a2b2c12ebf8bf7653""Prince Jack. You should try to make a good impression. This will all go smoothly if you just go with the flow." She said, brushing my messy hair. I growled slightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a997f316f249e230257835d6b4cae48""I don't know the guys at all. What if he's a wimp?!" I shouted. "Maybe he's ugly to. If he's ugly I'm going to be 6 feet under."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebb7f996db659acb4c5316e87b2f60ed""Try not to be so rude. Like you usually are." Sophia said, taking the scissors once more and snipping away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="548bc60120151a2e370975d5895b7394""Nessa darling, would you please go pick out and outfit for your brother to wear to dinner?" Sophia mumbled. Nessa nodded excitedly. "And pick something nice for yourself as well, another maiden named Teony with be at the dinner. I'm sure you two will get along." Sophia softly smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d52cca4736f6e9a3ebfcd60e7c9eec54"I rolled my eyes so hard I swear that they would snap out of my head. Once Sophia finished, I weaves my hands through my soft brown and green hair. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d52cca4736f6e9a3ebfcd60e7c9eec54"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Devilishly handsome as always.' /emI thought cockily. I walked to my room just to see that my sister wasn't in here, but a actual nice outfit was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ad16c53932c76d4bb3b5547b149448b"It was a green tuxedo with a red flower in the breast pocket. The pants were nice green dress pants and the shoes were dark green dress shoes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff318c84cc7202700c9073cf031900ae"I closed the door to my room and strides over to my clothes. I wanted to hurry up and take a shower, but my room was always so cold it was regretful. But I always did it anyways./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="868f4ae8cb9b6d5b4c54ce59b62f1da2"I turned on the shower water and started to strip of my royal clothes. I wrapped my green towel around me and walked into my hot shower room. I let to towel fall to the floor and I stepped into the shower. The hot, but not to hot water poured onto me, making me as comfortable as can be. I closed my eyes and my breathing slowed. And I thought about the dinner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e55f00e954b4ecc0545e268e1256c08"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mark's POV:/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5ee49391066a7222113067b7e2ebba1"Stay calm stay calm stay calm. Yes, being forced into marriage with a man may ruin your life, but your family needs it! And their family. I just... when the girl was old enough, because then I could marry his sister. But a man?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae6473611af545ae2997d2960b49cefc"Rumor in the village said that he was arrogant and rude, and cheated in everything. I didn't want to marry a man like that! But... If it can help.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bdb2cec27ea4b4a43bb7bd0d1a8c339""Mark! Are you ready to go?!" His dad shouted from downstairs. I looked to the side and saw my sister Teony on her phone, about to walk downstairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62faeebe90dcdc1ca4758f9456043d8a"I looked in the mirror, nervous as hell. Why me? Why couldn't they pick someone else? I wanted to save marriage for someone I loved. Not some guy people say is a cheater. But if it helps, I guess it's worth it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6599e884409d4c6e3df09272bf5f23e4"I walked downstairs in my red tuxedo with a green rose in the breast pocket and saw my family start walking out the door. We were going to there kingdom for the dinner, so we had to rush for everything. I made sure to bring my phone, just in case I need to use the bathroom to get away from anyone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6c97c9ed15e19e7e40e8a308e2757a3"Once out the door and into the car, my parents were staring at me like I was supposed to say something. I was confused greatly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14558bb78164213038c131fd32c7ab43""Yes?" I mumbled and they signed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="281d418e9e0a2dbacb19b560c1b24f6d""What are you going to say Mark? Will you bow? Will you flirt? What will you do!" My mother practically screamed. My father had to calm her down. I blushed and scratched the back of my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af30133bab452091eb5ad7030e3805ee""W-well, because we're being forced into this, shouldn't i just be myself?" I stuttered. My mom sighed and wiped her forehead with a handkerchief./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f53e105d98c22479ca5d75d8dadbf959""I-i guess. But be nice!" She said. My sister snickered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e0277e9a07658dd6eb90e95955e9ad9""Mark isn't even cute. He'd never win the heart of Sean Mclouglin." She said. I shot her a glare and my blush faded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="809bef10642b990ac09d8df18a8cbaa4"strong~.~/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4824605d28b6a21c07e9b84dba857e3c"Once we were there, we were greeted by whom i'm guessing if the king, bowed to us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c2fe020adcdc5ec943f03600efd3a69""Welcome Fischback family. Dinner awaits." He gracefully said, leading us inside. They had a beautiful garden and fountains. I smiled slightly. Maybe they weren't so bad.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b93e60e63ef9b3887baf72ddaff6872d"Once we walked in, almost everything was made of gold. Shining, but not to bright. It looked like their chandelier was made of golden ice with a small chain holding it up. It lit up the whole room like a disco ball./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ac1fde0a57ca7e4d61aabe39c74785a"Then that's when i saw him. He was standing there, back straight, green locks contrasting with his actual brown hair and blue eyes. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. This was the man i'm going to marry?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f349ca41a10d776572885b4aa0a9bdf""Please have a seat, the food is already ready." He said. His voice was like a angel. Soft and silky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32500f1b435b47ac0881021f6db87a4d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Whoa whoa whoa! You just met this guy Chris! Most of the people say he's a snob. you hate people like that.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46d5bd5267716131eace0cd619bb5279"I then felt a warm hand clasp onto mine, i immediately looked to my right and saw Sean there, smiling charmingly to me. I felt butterflies in my stomach./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="689afa2fd4fd193292c90ef203c4e46c""May i take you to your seat?" He said lovingly, his blue eyes staring right through me. I nodded, not able to process any words. he took me to my seat and pushed my seat in once i sat down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49ceefebbf117d3c55de0bce6894eac4""Oh i'm so happy for you two! At first, your father thought it wouldn't work out, but i knew it would!" Sean's mother said. I looked down, slightly embarrassed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03151e42987c91347e824355689f826c""When the first bed gonna rock?" Another little girl said. She had short blue hair with rainbow eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8c464f97e146a278062460d711ee772""Nessa!" Sean said, blushing slightly. My stomach was tingling with butterflies flapping furiously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fb231d980767f47a78296e739524435"strong~.~/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b6bcee4d996add1595017f99cb946bd"Dinner was amazing! Sean even admitted he cooked some of it. He's actually not a bad guy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57298acac9528c1c87bcc734d20b68ba""Well, i guess we should be leaving..." My father said, but then Sean's mother, who was Amanda, waved it off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43b8c23d822a691738efd3e31572b9c6""Nonsense! We need to have a party! For our future kings!" She said. Sean rolled his eyes and i chuckled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="615acbadd6dff206b7bf19088688c0a2""I guess a few more hours will do." My mom said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c59bb86feb76fe7497f10875699acb36"Welp, i guess were having a party./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e28a82759aff57fe19ee762f09dc6dca"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mark's POV:/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5780eb1cf96fcc74eaafe186e05b4eb4"I couldn't help the blush the rose to my cheeks. Do i have to... The thought only made the butterflies stronger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed455ec4d01c2acae15654c35b5b9208""Dont be such a wimp bro-bro. You're already annoying as it is." Teony whispered to me. I looked at her and stuck my tongue out. She laughed and pushed me away. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b871d99829e7e02a9673a2c468631bb8"My sister Teony was never the brightest. She was more or less just a snob, but can be nice when she wants to be. Which is annoying, but hey, she's still my sister./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1551a7734ef2c8b71c9a166b65a00df"I excused my self and asked if someone could lead me to the restroom. Jack gladly volunteered. I blushed he helped my up. His sister Nessa, as everyone could tell, was silently fangirling and i waved slightly to her. She smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0425f9fbc93fc5d178dfea1ea9831ba"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~-~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54198da54cb25d368d7543b25679462d"Once we made it to the bathroom, he held my hand tighter and put me in front of him. He looked at me with his ocean blue eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c3bcb383bdbe641be10951f5c764f2a""Don't take to long... I want to see you soon." Jack said quietly as he rubbed circles on my arm. I swear my face was as red as a tomato and i nodded. He kissed my forehead and walked away. I rushed into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My red hair and blush were camouflaged. Then i couldn't stop thinking about the kiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17aecb561296e940a4daff6c0468e277"em'Mark stop! He's just trying to make a good impression! He cant possibly love you at first sight. That isn't real...'/em I thought as i looked at my rose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e54882fd282dc0d2b6d705457ac0d3f""He's mostly wearing green clothing... is that his favorite color?" I mumbled as i picked it up. It had the perfect curves and its petals looked as fresh as when it sprouted. I smiled as i tucked it lightly into my breast pocket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b128781534e12ffc73b5226db53ec1fa"I walked out the restroom and back to the dinner room. There sat Nessa wiping herself down. I walked over to her. She looked at me and hugged me immediately./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="559847b29f826d3a3010ee8b0d7bbed0"I was frightened at first but just awkwardly hugged her back. She giggled and pulled back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fdac34fc9ea4631ddae737a9cb276c6""Don't worry i don't like you like that. I'm just thanking you!" She said and i got a bit confused. I smiled lightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="168f67168963bf6acbf7d04ea336bfe5""Why? I really haven't done anything except eat your food." I said, scratching the back of my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="213e19ee066a44cf6e9940be4cc984a9""For giving my brother a chance." She said smiling warmly. I just took as a way of showing her appreciation for her brother and I. I nodded and smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3476bf682e4acea7170a1c03a6659da""Oh, let me show you where you and my brother will be having the party!" She said and started leading me to i guess their ballroom. Once she opened the doors, there was music, dancers and lights. No, not crazy dancing, but royal spins and twists. Jack spotted me and walked towards. Nessa scrambled away, but i barely noticed that as Jack strides towards me. I felt my face get warm again as Jack holds his hand out to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cdf06b7c4efc53d8f4627a6d3ddb016""Mark Fischback, may i have this dance?" He asked, his hand almost pleading for my touch. I nodded as i took his hand. He gently pulled my to the middle dance floor and threw an arm around my neck(Considering he was slightly shorter). I looked to the ground as i intertwined my finger with his and put my arm around his waist. I couldn't look at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f33e6a5713675a520021ae15abfb9aa"I could feel eyes on us. Some people gasped while other aww'ed. I spotted Nessa in the crowd and she put two thumbs up and i looked at the ground once more. But a hand made me look at him. His blue eyes were enticing. And his smirk blew me away. Then something soft touched my lips. My eyes opened wide and i realized who's they were. The blush on my face grew, but my lips almost immediately kissed back. It felt, weird. Like they didn't go together, but at the same time they did. Maybe that's how all kisses work./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a281e09a0a01f731f9b484c4b6718221"People clapped, people whistled and some gave cat calls as the music slowed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1dafb747ef09b0bd4543fa92a4aae7e0"Never did i think i'd do this in my life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab07f3e719ac390300519bbb9e3111f9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~-~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94de2f0496879d57c9ebdbce29d3c6a6"Once the party was over, everybody was settling down. Although my parents were congratulating both of us. I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck and stayed silent. Once my family was getting into our carriage, Jack ran out of his castle. He stopped our carriage and was panting when i opened the door. Confusing i asked him whats wrong./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ba0ad4c57e7225b60607109a8194520""A-are you alright? Whats wrong?" I asked. I mentally slapped myself for my stuttering. Then he held something out. it was a red rose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f532b1bca0416d39559389a1ba7a0a61""This is for you." He panted out, holding the rose out. I took the rose and blushed lightly. I gave him the green rose i had and he smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0309a4b8e5e1ec88155389edd13b6cb""See you soon." He said and walked back into his castle. I looked at the red rose in my hands. It matched my outfit and i held it close./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f8ab74e15ab7b8d419b9d0b3302b641""Get it the car you weeb!" Teony shouted and i was snapped out of thought. I spun around and nodded sheepishly as i got into the carriage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19fa0fbb3df24f790df5f1ed1cc82b83""So Mark..." My mom mumbled, looking out the window. I replied with a "Yes" and she looked at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80ab31d70821399cfa948d050fb3c78e""What do you feel about Sean?" She said, looking at me with worry in her eyes. I looked back at the rose and smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fe1341040b079e90b16f5dc868ee349""Mom..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="548542aa59251d82a34e7e2e447bd388""Yes sweetie?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d08087b8d7ecde3a956f07e064bdb19""I think i'm in love."/p 


End file.
